rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Hego
Alexi Aaqil Khitaryan is a Hip Hop and multi genre artist from Gaza in Palestine. He moved to Liverpool in the U.K. when he was five years old. His biggest song is "Slowly" featuring Da Dough. His inspirations are Kanye West, Nas, Lil Peep, XXXTentacion, $uicideboy$, Immortal Technique, Big L, Dead Prez, Pink Floyd, Linkin Park, Dizzee Rascal, Lowkey, Skepta, Chip, Brother Ali, Eminem, Big Pun, The Coup, Denzel Curry, Yong Thug, Wu-Tang Clan, Kano, Wiley, Capital Steez, Mobb Deep, Mos Def, Michael Jackson, Otis Redding, Ice Cube, Nirvana and many more artist. His debut album "The Banter Man LP" was released in 2015, the album was recently deleted from all platforms. Hego's stated he's got intentions of dropping three projects in 2018. Biography A few things are known about Hego before he started releasing his music, his breakup with his ex-girlfriend which was heavily documented on his first album “The Banter Man LP”. The relationship was mentioned on most of the songs on the project. Hego rapped about how she cheated on with another guy. Hego describes his anger and jealousy on the on the disturbing album, he even described murdering and raping her on the album. It is known that he grew up in Palestine and that his uncle was killed by the IDF. He either moved to the U.K. in 2005 or 2006. It’s known that he was born on March 21st, 2001. Hego said Hip Hop was the genre that he grew up listening to. In October 2014 he and an unknown friend were planning on dropping a mixtape together. This idea was scrapped and Hego started writing his first serious solo music in late 2014. He began writing on “The Banter Man EP” in March 2015. “The Banter Man EP” was released on November 13th 2015. He started writing the “The Banter Man LP” May 2015. “The Banter Man LP” was released on November 27th 2015. He dropped his first song on September 26th 2015. He released “Living For The Moment. Which Ain't Good” on 25th December 2015, this mixtape included a lot of R&B and Trap songs, this was a huge change from his Horror Core style he started out with. It was known that he had plans to release a concept album called “Doomsday” in early 2016. Hego’s said in the past that he would still like to drop an album like “Doomsday”. May 2016 to August 2016 he had period in which he went quiet. In August that year he dropped “FI$h”, which he described how he feels like a fish sometimes. From August 2016 to July 2016 he went quiet on the music scene, during that period he was battling with himself and trying to perfect his art. In July 2017 he dropped a duo album with his friend, they went under the name “GENOCIDEBOY$”, they released a two part troll scremo rap album called “Live from the wood$ Part 1 and 2”. It is rumoured that the album was actually recorded in the woods. He released several singles that year. Such as “The Return Chronicles freestyle”, “BACK IN THE GAME (FREESTYLE)”, “300 Boss”, “Throwback (Freestyle)”, “Motaral Love Fake Makeitdrip”, “KNEEL WHOREF”, “I'm Just 12 Years Old (freestyle)”. He also released his remix of XXXTentacion’s “I don't wanna do this anymore”, this was called “Fucking Around!”. He also dropped “Slowly”, this song Featured Da Dough. In 2018 he released “Dehydrated (Give Me The Water)” ,“Randomo” and “Jack and Theodor”. In early June 2018 ones of his close friends had been shot dead by rumoured gang members. It is rumoured that Hego’s been to jail multiple times and that he used to be involved in gangs. It was known that Hego attempted suicide on 1st July 2018. He’s also stated that he’s attempted suicide on multiple occasions. Hego is planning on releasing up to three projects in 2018. Hego’s stated that he regrets his past reactionary views. He said that he used to be a massive transphobe, homophobe and misogynist. Personal Life Unknown Ex who is rumoured to be called Jess Only a few things are known about his relationship with her,. It is known that she cheated on him. Most of the relationship was documented on Hego's early music when he went under the name "Banter Man" and "A Steven". Hego is said to have last spoken to her face to face in 2015. He last talked to her in 2018 over a text message. It is said that Hego still does have some type of feelings for her, it is known that she hates him. It is rumoured that Hego wants to try and at least have friendship with her. In Hego's words Hego said that they first met in summer 2012 just before they started High School. They was in most classes with each other in High School. They became good friends in High School. It was not until summer 2014 that they started dating. Hego said that he had a crush on her for a long time. He said that in that summer they had both had sex with each other frequently and slept over at her house a lot. They lost their virginity to each other. They had a really healthy relationship until April 2015 when Hego discovered she was cheating on him with a guy rumoured to be called “Dane”. Hego is said to have beaten up the guy. It is rumoured that He went to juvenile for two weeks and was released on good behaviour. At the end of May that month Hego had gone away with his friends to somewhere near Yorkshire whilst it was the school half term. Hego’s said that this break from reality and helped him calm down from the issue, this trip inspired his music. Hego is said to have dissed the guy on “Banter Man LP” multiple times. It is said he got back into a relationship with her in June 2015 but it ended again in July 2015 when he found her cheating again with the same guy. It is said that she was mad about the lines in “The Banter Man LP”. It is said that the guy had got people to mug Hego in September 2015. In January 2016 it is said Hego had slept with her best friend rumoured to be called “Fern”. It is said that they had sex multiple times. It is known that Hego also dated her best friend called “Megan” from January 2016 to January 2017. It is know that Hego had sex with Megan on many occasions and that they loved each other. It was rumoured that Hego’s ex was mad about the relationship. It is said that he and Megan broke up in an argument over Hego’s ex. It is said that in March 2017 Hego’s ex cheated on the guy she cheated on Hego with and that they broke up. It is said that she is now in a new relationship and that Hego had warnings from him, Hego is said to have beaten him up, but this is yet to be confirmed. It is known that Hego and she occasionally talk over messages. Paige It is said Hego and she was in a relationship from January 2017 to August 2017 and that they left on good terms and are still very good friends. Lara It is known that Hego was in a relationship from early September to late September with a girl called Lara. It said that they cheated on each other multiple times and had sex with other people whilst in the relationship. It is said that she could of been pregnant with Hego's child. It is known they had sex and left on bad terms. Amy It is know that a girl called Amy wanted to be in a relationship with Hego, he initially accepted because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Hego is known to have quickly ended any relationship with her because he did not feel the same way. It is known that Hego may have hate for her. This is known to have happened in January 2018. It is known that she also messaged Hego and all his friends messages saying to date her, or have sex with her or pictures of her naked. Hego and his friends exposed her to the public. Becca It is said she and Hego were in a relationship from January 2018 to March 2018. It is known that he and Becca were friends with benefits until April 2018, when they decided it was best just to be good friends. They are still said to be good friends. Ella It is known that Ella and Hego have been in a relationship since April 2018 and that they split up in October 2018. It is rumoured that Hego wanted to purpose to her when they turn 18. Drug Addiction, Alcoholism, depression and suicidal thoughts It is known that Hego is battling Drug addiction, Alcoholism, depression and suicidal thoughts. It is know that Hego was clean and feeling better than he's ever done from April 2018 to June 2018. The death of his friend Jamal, who was shot dead sparked Hego to go back into drugs, alcohol and depression. It is known he's attempted suicide multiple times. most recently !st July 2018. It is know that Hego is said to be improving his condition thanks to his girlfriend Ella's support. Jamal It is known that Hego and Jamal had known each other since Hego moved to the U.K., Jamal was murdered in early June 2018. They were really close friends. Return to the Middle East It is known that Hego went to the Middle East from late May 2018 to early June 2018. It is known Hego visited Egypt. He was also known to have visited his family in Gaza that he hasn't seen in over ten years. It is known that he returned to Liverpool when he heard about Jamal's death. Communism It's heavily known that Hego is a huge Marxist Leninist. Ethnicity It is known that Hego is English, Spanish, Irish, and Icelandic on his mothers side. It is also know that on his dad's side, he is Palestinian, Egyptian, Armenian, Turkish, Jamaican, Māori and African. Hego's stated that he's not sure what part of Africa his ancestors are from, he also said he may be part native Australian. He's also said he had ancestors who lived in the United States at some point. Beefs Past Beefs • Da Dough - Jan 2016 – Feb 2016 • M.I.L. – Dec 2015 – Jan 2016 • Mad Joe - Dec 2015 – Jan 2016 • Lil Home State – Jan 2016 – Mar 2016 Ongoing Beefs • Chemical. J/JakeJonKing/Lyfehouse and C.W.A. – Sep 2016 – present Discography Mixtapes, EP's and Albums The Banter Man EP (2015) The Banter LP (2015) Living For The Moment. Which Ain't Good (2015) Da Dough is a Fake Gangster EP (2016) Fake Mc's EP (2016) Live from the wood$ Pt.1 (2017) Live from the wood$ Pt.2 WIND (2017) Upcoming Only Kanye Can Judge Me! (TBD) Empire Files Pt. 1 (TBD) Unnamed Album (TBD) Category:Underground rappers Category:Muslim Rappers Category:British Rappers